daddy Sunil 2: Raja and Carrie's great adventure
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil is overprotective over his two children, Raja and Carrie. One day, a mix species collector kidnapps Raja and Carrie, but they escape. Now they must try to find their way back to new York and to stay clear of the collector, the biskit twins, and Scout.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's the first chapter, enjoy!

* * *

''Goodnight, munshkins!'' Pepper and Sunil said to there two children, Raja and Carrie. Carrie and Raja smiled. ''Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight daddy.'' Sunil and Pepper walked out, closing the door behind them.

Raja blinked. ''It's very dark.'' He said. Carrie uncovered and hopped on the bed. ''Let's stay up all night!'' She cheered. ''I don't know?'' Raja said. ''What if mom and dad hears us?'' Carrie smirked. ''Then we'll pretend we're sleeping. Silly.'' Raja smiled. ''Ok.''

They both began to jump up and down on the bed. ''Hehe! This is fun.'' Carrie said. ''Yeah!'' Suddenly the door opened. The twins looked to see uncle Vinnie. He shook his head.

''You two are in a buttload of trouble.'' ''Jump on the bed with us.'' Vinnie blinked. ''No.'' Raja smirked. ''Do it!'' Vinnie glared at them. ''No, i'm a man. I don't need this crap.'' He turned to leave. ''Chicken!'' Raja and Carrie said together. Vinnie slowly turned around.

Minutes later

''Hahahahaha!'' Vinnie laughed as he jumped on the bed with the kids. ''This is fun!'' The door opened. Vinnie and the twins looked to see Sunil. Sunil did not have a happy look on his face. ''Kids,'' he said. He looked at Vinnie and his mouth dropped open. ''What the?'' He was speechless. ''Vinnie!'' He shouted. ''You were supposed to be a reponsible uncle!'' Vinnie glared at him. ''Responsible uncle this!'' Vinnie showed his big green butt at Sunil.

Sunil blinked. ''Uh... uh... whatever. Kids! In bed, this instant!'' ''Awww.'' Raja and Carrie said. Sunil tapped his foot. ''Don't you awww me. In bed. Now.'' Raja and Carrie covered up. Sunil looked at Vinnie. ''You. Out of here. Now.'' ''Awww!'' Sunil glared at him. ''Dude, really, Just get the Flip out here.'' Vinnie pouted and walked out of the room.

Sunil groaned. ''Goodnight, kids.'' ''Goodnight.'' Sunil looked at them one last time. ''And you both better be in bed.'' Sunil turned out the lights and walked out. Carrie got up. ''Dude.'' Raja wined. ''We'll get in trouble again.'' ''No we won't. Now follow my lead.''

Sunil held Pepper close to him as they watched tv. ''So.'' Pepper said. ''Are the little cupcakes in bed now?'' Sunil nodded. ''I made sure of it.'' ''Daddy.'' Said a cute voice. Sunil looked to see Raja and Carrie giving him the cute puppy eyes. Sunil blinked.

''The boogie man is in our closet.'' Sunil raised an eyebrow. ''Really now? I highly dought that.'' Carrie thought for a momment. She gasped and then gave her daddy the cute puppy eyes. ''Daddy.'' She said all cutely. ''Lady Gaga is under our bed.'' Sunil shot strait up. ''LADY GAGA!?'' Raja nodded. ''And Justin Biber is in our closet.'' Sunil's eye twitched.

''VINNIE!'' He screamed. Vinnie popped up. ''Yeah?'' ''THERE'S LADY GAGA AND JUSTIN BIBER IN MY BABY'S ROOM!'' Vinnie's eyes widen. ''OH MY GOD!'' Sunil and Vinnie raced upstairs. Sunil and Vinnie searched the kids room. ''Find them!'' Sunil commanded. He sniffed the air. ''I smell a Biber... wait...'' he smelled Vinnie. He jumped back, his face looked like he tasted something awful.

''Oh my god! Dude, when was the last time you took a shower?!" Vinnie smirked. ''5 Hours ago.'' Sunil blinked. ''Wait.''' He said. ''Where did you take it?'' ''In the toilet.'' Sunil nearly barfed. He swallowed it and shivered. He glared at Vinnie. ''No wonder you smell like crap.'' Vinnie scoffed in disbelief.

''Did ya get the gaga?'' Pepper asked. ''No. We didn't find a gaga. Wait... kids!'' Raja and Carrie ran around the house, screaming. ''DADDY! THE BOOGIE MAN IS IN THE HOUSE!'' Sunil glared at both of them. ''Kids, I...'' all of a sudden, there was cheering and music. ''What the?'' Sunil looked in the living room and gasped.

A crowd was cheering on a man with a disco suite on. Sunil blinked. ''Who the heck are you?'' The man looked at him. ''I'm da boogie man. I boogie.'' Sunil's mouth dropped wide open. ''Who invited you in my house?!'' ''Yo gecko dude friend. He say he like to boogie. But ya know, no one can beat da Boog...'' ''VIIIIIINNNNNNNIIIIIIEEEE!'' Sunil screamed with anger.

Everyone stopped the music and looked at him. The boogie man blinked as he saw Sunil breathing hard with anger. ''Whoa dude. Calm down.'' Sunil snapped. ''Don't you tell me to calm down! I'm trying to get my kids to sleep and all that's happened is random things keep happening! Just get out of my house!'' Everyone zoomed out.

Sunil growled as he looked around for Vinnie. He looked in the kids bedroom. Pepper was tucking Raja and Carrie in. Pepper blinked. ''What's wrong hun?'' ''Where's Vinnie.'' Sunil asked with growl. Pepper knew immedently that Vinnie had done something stupid that made Sunil pead off. ''He's hiding in the shower.''

''That's all I needed to hear, my love.'' Sunil left and walked inside the bathroom. He glared at the shower curtains and stomped over to them. He yanked them back to see Vinnie covering his head, shaking with fear. He looked up to see Sunil's extremly furious face. ''Uh... hehe.'' Vinnie chuckled nervously. ''Hey, Sunil. Uh... some... party in the livin room, huh?'' Sunil pulled Vinnie's hair and dragged him out of the bathroom.

''Whoa man! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.'' Sunil dragged Vinnie past Raja and Carrie's room. Raja blinked. ''Mommy.'' He said. ''Why is daddy so mad at uncle Vinnie.'' Pepper smiled. ''Because, uncle Vinnie did something dumb and daddy is gonna kick his butt.'' ''Yay!'' Cheered Carrie, who liked to see butt kicking action. ''Can we watch?'' Pepper smiled. ''No, honey. Now go to sleep.'' She kissed their foreheads, turned out the light, walked out and closed the door and raced to find Sunil and Vinnie before something violent happend.

''HELP ME!'' She heard Vinnie scream. Vinnie zoomed past her. ''Don't let him kill me!'' Sunil came out with a hammer. ''I'm gonna kill you!'' Sunil chased Vinnie everywhere, swinging the hammer. ''How dare you invite some strangers into my house when my kids are here, not knowing who they were!? Someone might have kidnaped them!'' Vinnie whimpered. ''Sunil, i'm sorry ok!'' Sunil ignored him. ''Did you know who those people even where?!'' He cornered Vinnie. Vinnie whimpered with fear. ''ANSWER ME OR I'M GONNA...'' ''Sunil, calm down.'' Pepper said.

Sunil looked at her and sighed. He glared at Vinnie and placed the hammer on the kitchen counter and walked off to bed. Pepper shook her head. ''Your so stupid sometimes.'' Vinnie sighed. ''Yeah, I know.''

* * *

ok, Sunil is very overprotective of his children in this fanfic. So that's when he freaks out when the thing happens. Hope ya'll enjoyed. B...

Vinnie: Wait a minute!

Me: what?

Vinnie: You made me sound like a doufus in this story!

Me: Well, you act very stupud sometimes in the series Vinnie. No offense.

Vinnie: (glares) Oh, shut up.

Me: (glares) hey, i'm not the one who has a crush on a panda.

Vinnie: (blushes and looks around) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Me: (smiles) kidding. But seriously, you really need to tell Penny Ling.

Vinnie: Shhh! She might hear you!

Me: Yeah, sure. Anyways, get ready for the next chapter! Bye! =D


	2. Chapter 2

we're back =D

Vinnie: you better not make me sound like a loser this time.

Me: )=) Penny!

Vinnie: NO! DON'T!

Penny: what's going on?

Vinnie =:( uh... nothing. People watching please forgett what you saw.

Me: enjoy!

* * *

The alarm clock went off. Raja groaned, for he knew that Lily was gonna wake him up. ''Yay! Raja, Carrie, wake up!'' He heard Lily cheer. Raja groaned. A delicte hand touched him ''Come on, Raja. You have to wake up. It's time to go to the day care. Raja rolled over and covered up. Lily sighed.

Carrie smirked and looked at her brother. ''Hey, bro.'' She whispered right in his ear. ''I guess you won't get to see Rachel.'' Raja sprang right up. ''RACHEL! I'M COMIN!'' He zoomed off and began to scratch the door. Lily blinked. ''Wow.'' She said. ''Whatever you said to him, he must be a little frightened now.'' Lily picked Raja's smirking twin sister up. Carrie knew about Raja's crush on Rachel... a purple mongoose who is the daughter of Sugar Sprinkles and Shahrukh.

Raja hummed with impatience. ''Ok, can we go now... now... now... now... now... please.'' Lily blinked. ''I wish I knew what you two were saying.'' Raja banged his head on the door. There was a yawn. Raja looked to see his fun loving comedian mom, Pepper. She picked him up and looked up at Lily, who seemed ready to go.

Lily smiled. ''Oh, Pepper, your such a good mother.'' Pepper smiled. Raja groaned. ''Can we please go now?'' Pepper grinned and Lily, her dad, and their pets walked out the door.

They made it to the pet shop, where Sunil was waiting for them. ''Daddy!'' Raja and Carrie cheered as they hopped out of the car. Sunil smiled. ''Munchkins!'' He said as he hugged them. ''Did you two sleep good last night?'' Carrie grinned. ''Raja was dreaming about Rachel again.'' Raja glared at her. ''Carrie, shut up!'' He growled. Carrie giggled.

Raja looked around. At last, his orange eyes landed on the purple mongoose that he was looking for. His eyes dropped in a dreamy way as he looked at Rachel, putting on lipstick. She looked so beautiful Without make up on. He sighed. ''Oh, Rachel huh?'' Sunil said. ''Isn't that your girlfriend?'' Raja's eyes narrowed. ''She's not my girlfriend.'' Sunil chuckled. ''You're going to fall for her. Trust me, i've been there with your mother.'' Carrie gagged as she remembered the mushy story of her parents falling in love.

Raja rolled his eyes and looked at where Rachel was... only to scream in fear. Right where Rachel used to stand, was a big, fat, hairy shirtless guy. Raja's eye twitched. Lily's father honked the horn and looked at the shirtless guy. ''Dude!'' He said. ''Put some clothes on!'' The fat man stomped over to the car. ''Look, dude!'' He said. ''If you problem with me dude, then get a life dude. Because i'm an awesome dude. You got that dude?''

Everyone blinked. ''Way too many dudes.'' Pepper said. Sunil nodded. Carrie giggled. ''I know what we can do.'' Pepper smirked. ''Do it honey! Do what mama taught you.'' ''Mmmmhmmmm.'' Carrie said all sassy.

Carrie walked up to the hairy shirtless guy and began to think of something humilating. She thought of the time when she got stuck in toilet. Carrie blushed and a green fog came. Lily's dad sniffed. ''Do I smell a...'' she looked at Carrie and then looked at the hairy guy. He smirked. ''Oh, my god!'' He exclaimed. ''Gross, why are you farting?'' The shirtless guys eye's widen.

Carrie and Raja giggled. ''It's not me!'' Lily's dad shook his head. ''That is sad.'' He said. ''Lying about your farts.'' ''But it's not me!'' The guy said. ''It's...'' he turned around and gasped.

He knelled down at Raja and Carrie. ''Omg!'' He exclaimed. ''Are these the offspring of a mongoose and a skunk?'' Lily's dad nodded. ''Yes.'' ''These are extreamly rare. I'll give $10,000 dollars for them.'' Carrie and Raja's eyes widen. They hid behind Pepper.

''Mommy! Don't let the fat, ugly dude take us away!'' Sunil got in front of his family and growled at the guy. ''Move aside mongoose. Those pets are mine.'' ''No, their his. And your not having them.''

The guy smirked. ''Sir, I am a mixed speices collecter... I collect mixed speices. And I want these two. I'll give you whatever you want. Money, power, a mansion... a flying monkey even!'' Every blinked. ''Sir, I don't want money, or power, or a huge house, and I definetly don't want a flying monkey.''

''But if I don't get these two, my life will be ruiened.'' Lily's dad stared at him. ''Dude,'' he said. ''Get another mixed speices, cause these two ain't for sale.'' The collectors mouth dropped open wide. ''Fine, but I will regret messing with the wonderful and...'' Lily looked out the window. ''Go away and shut up you weirdo.'' The collecter's eyes narrowed and he walked off.

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''What a weirdo.'' She said. Sunil growled. ''If he ever tries to lay one of his dirty, filthy hands on my children, I swear I will claw his stupid, ugly face off, and make him wish that he was never born! I will claw him... with a capital ''C''!'' Raja smiled. ''Who has the best daddy in the world?'' He asked Carrie. ''We do!'' They high fived each other.

''YAY!'' A loud voice screamed. A pink moneky gave Raja and Carrie a ginormous hug. It was Minka. ''Yipee!'' She cheered. ''My niece and nephew are here! Yay!'' Carrie hugged her. ''Aunt Minka!'' ''What about me?'' Raja looked to see his aunt Penny Ling. He struggled out of Minka's grip and hugged Penny.

Sunil and Pepper all greeted their friends... except Vinnie. Some people may think Sunil would have forgiven Vinnie by now, Huh? Nope. Sunil was still pretty upset about the night he invited strangers. He may be his best friend, But he ain't gonna forgive him after that stupid move.

''Ah, come on!'' Vinnie said. ''The dude wanted to boogie. His name is the boogie man for goodness sakes!'' Sunil glared at Vinnie. ''He was a stranger and you knew it!'' Sunil scowled. ''How can you invite strangers into the house while my children are there and then think 'oh, it's ok. It's not like somebody may take my best friends three year olds. I'm just gonna invite complete strangers I don't even know inside the house.' ''

Vinnie blinked. ''Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought.'' Sunil's eye twitched. ''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' ''NO!'' Vinnie ran into the pet shop, Sunil following.

Pepper shook he head. ''Those two just can't contol themselves.'' ''Tell me about it.'' Russell said. ''Well,'' Zoe had said. ''Let's not wait out here and get messy. Raja, you should go and greet Rachel.'' ''Oooooooooooohhhh.'' MInka smirked. ''Isn't that your girlfriend?'' Raja blushed. ''She's not my girlfriend... she's just... I just... she... she's just reall nice and pretty ok.'' Carrie snickered. ''Yeah, go and say hi to your dream girl, dream boy.'' Raja growled and walked over to the sweets truck.

* * *

yep, the collecter guy is super ugly. And oooooooooooooohhhhh, Raja's got a crush.

Vinnie: does that i'm off the hook with your teasing?

Me: l=I

Vinnie: What?!

Me: Tbc! =D


	3. Chapter 3

we are back! at last!

* * *

Raja blushed as he walked up to the sweet truck. ''Ok.'' he said. ''Play cool, Raja. Play cool.'' Raja struted through the door all awesomely! ''Nothing can stop me now.'' He said. ''Hi Raja.'' a voice said. Raja screamed at the unexpected sound and hid.

''Um... are you ok?'' The voice said. Raja looked up and gasped. Rachel was right there in front of him. She blinked her lavender eyes at him. Raja quickly got up and blushed. ''Oh... uh... h-hi R-Rachel.'' ''You havn't visted in a while.'' Rachel said. ''I missed you alot.'' Raja blushed. There was a very akward moment.

Rachel spoke. ''So, are you going to that dance in two weeks?'' Raja blinked. ''I'll have to ask my mom and dad.'' he said. Rachel nodded. ''My dad might not let me go.'' she said. ''He says there are to many boys.'' ''Boys? That ain't the problem... my sister Carrie is the problem you need to look out for!'' Rachel giggled. ''Oh, Raja.'' she said. ''You're so funny.''

Raja blushed. Rachel blinked and looked behind Raja. ''Um...'' she said, eyes wide. ''Is that your dad chasing your uncle with a hammer?'' Raja sighed dreamly. '' Yeah, it sure is-WAIT WHAT?!''

Raja turned around and sure enough, there was Sunil chasing Vinnie with a hammer. ''Oh, crap...'' Raja whimpered. '' I have to go! bye!'' Rachel waved. ''Bye.'' Raja ran off towards his dad and uncle, but a big green mongoose got in his way.

Raja whimpered. ''Well hello mouse boy.'' The green mongoose said. ''Still making lame jokes?'' Raja blinked. ''Well...I...I...'' The green mongoose picked Raja up by his tail. ''Stay away from my girlfriend, loser face.'' Raja glared at him. ''She's not you girlfriend Antonio! She doesn't even like you!''

Antonio growled. ''That's it, mouse boy.'' he said. ''Time for a knuckle sandwich.'' Raja screamed and covered his face. ''Leave him alone you freak show!'' a voice said. Antonio looked to see Vinnie... with a huge black eye.

Antonio tossed Raja into a dumpster. Raja screamed as he did and landed hard in the trash can. ''...Ow.'' He said.

''That's right.'' Vinnie said all heroic like. ''Leave my favorite nephew alone!''

''I'm your only nephew.''

''It's not time to tell the world that, Raja.''

Vinnie glared at Antonio. ''Listen here young man.'' He said. ''I'm gonna call your mama, She's gonna ground you, then d Raja are going to get some ice cream, then I'm gonna laugh in your face, then Sunil will be my best friend again, then i'm gonna to the bathroom, then i'm gonna eat some food, then i'll pee, then i'll eat, then i'll pee, then i'll eat again, then i'm gonna marry Penny Ling, then we're gonna have some babies, then i'm gonna laugh in your face again, and so on and so on. Do you under...'' Antonio got a huge branch and smashed Vinnie's balls with it.

Vinnie cringed. ''Ow...'' He whimpered. ''You and your whole family are losers!'' Antonio then walked off.

Zoe walked outside. ''What's going on here?'' She asked. Vinnie whimpered. ''A giant baby child destroyed my pee pee.'' Zoe blinked. ''O-K.''

9 minutes later

All the pets played around in the play room. Raja sighed. ''Mom, Dad.'' ''Yes?'' Raja sighed. ''May I go to this dance?'' Sunil's eyes widen. ''Son... um... maybe... maybe you should wait until your a teen.'' Raja blinked. ''What?'' Pepper sighed. ''Well, kiddo.'' She said. ''Me and your dad get worried about you alot and... well... the answer is no.'' ''But... But...'' Sunil gave him ''the look''. ''Raja, no means no.'' Raja sighed ok.

The little white mongoose sat alone on a pillow. ''Why can't he go?'' Vinnie complained. ''He's old enough to make his own desions'' Sunil glared at him. ''He is a toddler! He cannot go to something so grownup.'' Raja blinked.

Grown up? He looked at the dumbwaiter. His parents always said to never go on that thing ever since the girl pets and Blythe got stuck in it and almost died by falling. Maybe if he went in there without falling... then maybe he can prove that he is grown up enough to go to the dance!

Raja sneaked inside. He looked around. ''This is a little creepy.'' He said. He jumped up and grabbed a rope. ''Alright,'' He said. ''Now it's time too...''The rope snapped.

The dumbwaiter began to fall. Raja screamed. The dumbwaiter stopped. Raja looked down. He was miles off the ground. He screamed and scooted back into a corner. ''MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!''

Sunil looked at where the dumbwaiter used to be. Where was it?! And... where was Raja?! Sunil got up and looked around. ''Raja?'' ''DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!'' Sunil and the other pets looked down at the dumbwaiter. It was sideways... and Raja was in it!

''Raja!'' Sunil screamed. Everyone gasped. ''Hold on!'' Russell called down. ''We're on our way!'' Another rope snapped. The dunbwaiter began to fall. ''NO!'' Sunil screamed. It stopped. Raja whimpered. ''Help!'' He cried. Russell whimpered.''We have to think fast!'' he said. Minka gasped. ''I know!'' She said. She climbed down one of the last two ropes that held the dumbwaiter. She grabbed Raja.

''Going up.'' Minka said with a smile. One of the ropes snapped. The dumbwaiter began to fall. It stopped. ''Or going down.'' She said. ''Minka!''Pepper called out. ''Hurry!'' Minka held onto Raja and quickly climbed up the rope. She swung in the pet shop.

Minka placed poor little Raja down. Everyone cheered. Pepper hugged Raja. ''Oh, my poor baby.'' She sobbed. Raja whimpered. Sunil hugged him. ''Thank goodness your safe.'' he said.

Sunil's relief slowly turned into anger and frustration. He glared at Raja. ''What were you thinking?!'' He exclaimed. ''You could of been killed!'' Raja whimpered. ''Daddy, I'm sorry.'' ''Sorry wouldn't of saved your life! You could have died! Do you know how much of a heart attack you gave me, your mother, your sister, and everyone else?!'' Raja blinked. ''I just... I just...'' ''You are grounded!'' ''What?!''

''You heard me!'' Sunil said. ''Grounded. G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D. Grounded. Now go to your room young man.'' Something inside Raja snapped. ''I HATE YOU!'' He screamed. Sunil's eyes widen. ''I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE! I WISH I COULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!'' With that said, Raja ran to his room.

Sunil stood there wide eyed. He blinked to hold back his tears. He hated him, his own son hated him. ''Sunil, are you ok?'' Pepper asked. Sunil blinked. ''Yes...'' He said quietly. ''I'm fine...''

* * *

Oh dear... what shall happen next? Find out on TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

we are back everyone. :)

* * *

Raja lied on his bed crying. It wasn't fair! All he was trying to do is be grown up. Is that any reason to be grounded. Now Rachel will never date him when they become teens. Raja sighed sadly. There was a knock on the door.

Raja growled. ''Go away!'' He shouted. ''I told you that I hate you! Now leave me alone!'' ''It's me. Your mother.'' Raja sniffed. ''Come in.'' He said. Pepper walked in and sat down on Raja's bed. ''Raja, sweetheart, Your Father was just scared for you, that's all.'' Raja humphed. ''Yeah right.'' He said. ''He doesn't love me.'' ''Yes he does.'' Raja scoffed. ''Yeah right. How?''

Pepper thought for a momment. ''Well,'' She said. ''When I was pregnant with you and Carrie, your father freaked out and ran around the pet shop.'' Raja blinked. ''Really?'' Pepper nodded. ''And then,'' She said. ''We got married, and when I told him I was giving birth, he freaked out again! He loves you very much. Ya wanna know how much?'' Raja nodded. ''He loves you soooo much, that he litaraly fought through uncle Russell and uncle Vinnie, just to see how beautiful you and your sister.'' Raja smiled. ''Really?'' Pepper nodded.

''Your father only wants you to be safe, that's all. Do you wanna talk to him?'' Raja sighed. ''Not now. I'll talk to him in the morning.'' He said. Pepper sighed. ''Ok.'' She said walking out the door.

Sunil lied on his bed crying. ''He hates me!'' He screamed in his pillow. ''My own son hates me!'' ''Sunil.'' Sunil looked to see Pepper. He wiped away his tears. ''Does he want to talk to me?'' He asked hopefully. Pepper shook her head. Sunil sighed sadly and lied back down.

Pepper lied down with him. ''Baby, I know you love Raja very much.'' Pepper said. ''But there are going to be times when he misbehaves and throughs a fit, you just gotta deal with that kind of stuff.'' Sunil sighed sadly. ''But he hates me now.'' Sunil sobbed. ''It's all my fault.''

Carrie sighed sadly as she listened to her parents. She was sure Raja didn't really hate him. For goodness sakes! All their dad did was ground him! Carrie ran off to find her brother.

There was a knock on Raja's door. ''Come in!'' He called. Carrie came in with a nasty glare. ''Well,'' She said, furious. ''You really did it this time. Dad's on his bed crying, all because of what you said. You stupid, spoiled, lousy, lazy, no good, annoying, cowardly...'' ''OK!'' Raja screamed. ''I GET IT! Now get to the point.'' Carrie huffed with anger. ''You hurt Dad's feelings really bad. and now he thinks you hate him, you jerk.'' Raja blinked.

''I didn't really mean it.'' He said. ''I was just really angry. I didn't want dad to be so sad.'' Carrie rolled her eyes and pushed her brother. ''Well you did, so...'' Raja pushed her back. ''Don't push me!'' He growled. Carrie growled also. She pushed him. ''Then don't do stupid things.'' Raja pushed Carrie. Carrie pushed Raja.

This went on and on until the twins were very angry. ''That's it!'' Carrie shouted and pounced on Raja. They both slaped and kicked and scratched, screaming angry things at each other. Sunil, Pepper and the other pets heard them. ''Oh, dear.'' Penny said.

Raja and Carrie growled and snarled at each other. The two wrestling sibling knocked into a wall. Raja jumped up on a window ceil. Little did he know, the window was open. He spit his tongue out at his sister. ''Ha ha!'' He said. ''You can't get...'' Carrie jumped on also and slapped him. Raja growled and they began to fight again. Until Carrie gave Raja a good, hard slap. Raja began to fall out the window. Carrie grabbed Raja's arm, but just to be falling out with him.

The two landed in a bush. They got up, only to start slapping each other again. ''I HATE YOU YOU FAT FACE!'' They both screamed at each other. ''Suddenly, a shadow lumed over them. Raja and Carrie looked up and nearly barfed at what they saw.

Right there above them, was the collecter dude, smirking at them. He had a sack in his hands. ''Hello,'' He said. ''And good bye.'' He grabbed Raja and Carrie and put them in the sack. The siblings screamed. ''MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!'' The fat guy cringed as he saw the pets come outside. Sunil and Pepper gasped when they relized who was in the bag. ''Give us back our babies!'' Pepper screamed. The collecter blinked. ''Um...no!'' He ran off.

Everyone blinked. ''He can understand us?!'' Zoe said. ''No time!'' Penny exclaimed. ''Raja and Carrie are in trouble!'' ''Hold on!'' Sunil screamed, running towards the fat guy.

The collecter got in his car. He spit his tongue out at Sunil... but he stopped when Sunil pounced on his face and began to claw it. The collecter guy screamed. Sunil snarled and growled. ''Give me back my kids, you overgrown, mutated Vinnie!'' Vinnie gave Sunil an insulted look. ''Hey!'' He said, affended. The collecter snatched Sunil off his face and threw him out the car and quickly rolled up the window before Sunil could attck again.

Sudenly, all the pets began to attack the window. The collecter screamed. ''Get away from me you butt holes!'' He turned on his window wipers and they began to wipe the pets off the window, but Minka held on to one of the windsheld wipers. ''Get off!'' The collecter shouted. ''Never!'' Minka shouted back.

''You don't have a choice!''

''Yes I do!''

''Get off!''

''No!''

The collecter man honked his horn. Sudenly he grabbed a shiny necklace. Minka gasped. ''Here,'' The colecter said, smirking. ''Take it!'' He threw it out the window and Minka went after it. At the same time, the man began to drive. ''No!'' Sunil screamed. Sunil and the others ran after the car. Raja got out of the bag and looked out the back window. ''Daddy!'' He screamed. ''Kids!'' Sunil shouted. ''Hold on!''

The other pets all ran out of breath, but Sunil kept running. Finally, he stopped and watched hopelessly as the car drove out of sight. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Sunil screamed.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! What will Sunil do? Where is the fat collecter taking Raja and Carrie?! Omg! find out on Tbc!


End file.
